Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Discontinued. If anyone wishes to continue this, please PM me.
1. And so it Begins

**Chapter One: And so it Begins…**

Blaze walked into the tv studio before gazing around. "Darth Fury! Fury, get your ass over here!" Blaze shouted to Darth Fury who was eating a slice of pie backstage.

"Language, Blaze and I'm coming, I'm coming," Fury replied, finishing the pie off before walking over to join Blaze in the tv studio.

"Nice of you to join me," she muttered in reply.

"We're starting in one minutes, Blaze," Tigerstar, the cameraperson, called as he adjusted the camera to point straight at the authoress and her co-host.

"All right, is the audience here yet?" Blaze asked, looking at Fury.

"I thought you were going to bring them," Fury protested.

"Oh my god, just press the white button on your remote," Blaze snapped, tossing the black remote at Fury before pulling out the blue remote out of her pocket.

"All right," Fury said, pressing the white button on his remote and the audience, which included people from Alagaesia and people from the Warriors world, appeared.

"Can I please kill Firestar?" Tigerstar pleaded.

"This is a Star Wars story but all right, just do it quietly and how long do we have?" Blaze asked.

"Thirty seconds, I'll make it fast," Tigerstar replied before killing Firestar several times in ten seconds. He walked back to the camera before pointing it at Blaze and Fury. "We are live in five…four…three…two," he held up one paw before pointing it to Blaze.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition," Blaze announced into the microphone. "Today, we have a few dares from people in the audience so let us welcome the participants." She clapped her hands before pressing the black button on her remote and the characters appeared.

Darth Vader gazed around before his masked face locked on Blaze. "Oh no, not her again," he complained.

Emperor Palpatine, the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker followed his gaze before groaning while Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca looked at them curiously. "What's the matter with you four?" Leia asked curiously, looking back at Blaze. "She looks harmless to me."

"You haven't been with her as long as we have," Palpatine replied, narrowing his eyes. (If you don't understand, read chapters 5 and onward of my other humor story, 'Alagaesia Goes Crazy'.)

"Hello? We're live," Fury said, gazing at Blaze who shrugged.

"All right, our first dare is from Fury," Blaze replied, pulling out the card before reading it. "It's for Leia, Leia, you are dared to go up to Han, slap him across the face and yell, 'I love Darth Fury' at the top of your lungs." She glared at Fury who whistled innocently as she put the card away.

"And what if I don't want to?" Leia snapped.

"Then you have to kiss Darth Fury," Blaze replied simply.

Leia glowered at the authoress before going up to Han and slapping him across the face. "I LOVE DARTH FURY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "There, are you happy now?"

"More than ever," Fury said dreamily.

"Ah shut up, Fury and hand me the next card," Blaze snapped and Fury glared at her before handing her the next card. She gazed at it before chuckling slightly. "This one is courtesy of Murtagh of Alagaesia, Luke, you are dared to sing any Hannah Montana song of your choosing. If you don't, you have to yell, 'I love Hannah Montana' at the top of your lungs to the entire galaxy."

"Uh, I'll do the dare," Luke said quickly before opening his mouth and starting to sing:

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line_

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
I think that I can shake you

CHORUS:  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad,it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away if life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I need to uncover  
The part of you thats reaching out for me, hey

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away if life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

"Ahhh!! Make it stop," Han Solo cried, putting his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the noise.

"I did not know my own son had such a horrible voice," Vader complained.

"Hey!" Luke protested, narrowing his eyes at Vader.

"Oh thank god, he's done," Obi-Wan's spirit sighed.

"Hey, are you dissing my son's voice?" Vader demanded angrily.

"You were dissing it earlier," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Man, you need to give your son singing lesson's worse than you," Palpatine muttered.

"What?!" Vader screeched before leaping at Palpatine with his lightsaber ignited, they began sparring back and forth while Blaze sighed.

"Will you two stop it? You can kill each other after the show," she snapped angrily.

"What if I don't want to?" Palpatine snapped.

"Then I'll toss both of you into an active volcano," came the angry reply.

Both Palpatine and Vader instantly stopped, extinguishing their lightsabers and glaring at each other.

Blaze sighed. "Well, that's it for today, please stay tuned for the next episode of Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition, thank you all and goodbye," she said.

"And we're out," Tigerstar said, turning off the camera.

"Thank god, I'm going to get some pie," Fury said.

"You do that," Blaze replied before looking at Palpatine and Vader. "Now you two can go kill each other."

"Thank you," Vader said before he and Palpatine began dueling again.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Weirdos, it doesn't matter if they kill each other, I'm just going to bring them all back anyway," she muttered.

**Author's Note: and that was the first chapter, well I'll be accepting any dares or truths so long as they are strictly PG 13. And I have a challenge, whoever completes this challenge gets to co-host with me in the next chapter.**

**The challenge is as follows, the first person who can correctly answer the following question in their reviews will be able to co-host with me next episode.**

**What is my all time favorite band?**

**Hint: look on my profile**

**Well, see you all next time.**

**~ Blaze ~**


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Chapter Two: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

Fury sighed as he walked into the open of the tv studio. "Where the hell is Blaze?" he wondered aloud as the audience made their way into the studio. Tigerstar walked toward the camera and sat down, getting ready to turn it on.

"Tigerstar, where's Blaze?" Fury asked.

"She went to go meet with our new co-host," Tigerstar replied.

"We've got a new co-host?" Fury asked.

"Duh, didn't you remember the challenge I made at the end of the last chapter?" Blaze asked, walking quite suddenly to Fury's side with a woman just behind her.

"Oh? Someone actually answered that challenge, how did they figure it out?" Fury asked.

"There is no time for that, we are live in thirty seconds," Tigerstar called.

"Better get the cast here," Blaze said, she got out her remote before handing a blue one to the woman. "Sorry, I only had two blue remotes and one black one, the black one is for Fury though."

"Live in twenty seconds," Tigerstar called.

"Let's get started, Fury bring the cast here," Blaze ordered.

"Finally," Fury muttered before pressing a button on his remote and the cast of Star Wars began to appear. Leia, Han, and the others appeared and Palpatine groaned.

"Not you again," he muttered.

Blaze laughed but Tigerstar's shout of, "we're live in five…four….three…two…" broke her off and she turned toward the camera.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition," Blaze said into the microphone and everyone in the audience cheered. "Allow me to introduce my co-host for this chapter, Jedigal125," she added with a nod to the woman.

Jedigal125 smiled and nodded in greeting before pulling out a back of dares. "We don't have that many dares though," she said.

"Oh I know but ah well," Blaze pulled out a random dare and smiled. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure thing," Jedigal125 said before reading the dare. "This is a dare from **shadow master**, the cast of Star Wars is suppose to get into a fight with the cast of Lord of the Rings."

"I don't understand the last part though, I absolutely hate Lord of the Rings (no offense to Lord of the Rings fans)," Blaze muttered.

"Well, let's just get the cast here," Jedigal125 suggested.

"Sure thing, just press the red button on your remote," Blaze replied and Jedigal125 nodded before pressing the button and the cast of Lord of the Rings appeared.

"Ahhh! Who are they?" Palpatine screamed like a little girl.

"God, shut up, Palpatine," Darth Vader hissed with a glare at Palpatine that could not be seen through his helmet.

"Make me," Palpatine retorted.

"Hello guys, you're suppose to be fighting them, not each other," Jedigal125 pointed out and Blaze nodded in agreement before pressing a yellow button on her remote. A steel cage appeared and the LOTR cats was suddenly thrown into it along with the Star Wars cast.

"And begin!" Blaze shouted and they all started fighting each other, while they fought Fury walked off to go get a slice of pie.

"Do you want anything Blaze, Jedigal125?" Fury called.

"I'll take a slice of cherry pie with chocolate ice cream," Blaze replied, watching the fight intently. "And a Pepsi to go with it."

"I'll have the same but with vanilla ice cream," Jedigal125 added and Fury nodded before walking off. "Who was he?" she asked.

"That's my dad, he always insists that he be apart of all my humor stories," Blaze replied.

"I see."

"We should stop this," Blaze commented when she noticed they were pretty much at a stalemate.

"Yeah, the LOTR cast looks like they are winning," Jedigal125 commented.

"Oh as if, we are so winning this," Luke shouted and was suddenly knocked unconscious by a member of LOTR.

"Oh no you didn't," Vader hissed before leaping at the cats of LOTR and swinging his lightsaber around, cutting nearly all the characters down.

"Wow, he defends that punk of a boy instead of me," Palpatine said, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"He's not a punk!" Vader shouted and sliced Palpatine in half.

"Hey! I said no fighting amongst yourselves," Blaze shouted, pressing a button and reviving Palpatine who muttered curses all the time. "And don't curse in my stories."

"You do know he wasn't even saying them out loud," Jedigal125 pointed out when Palpatine went flying into a pool full of mud and whipped cream.

"Oh I know, I've just always wanted to do that," Blaze replied with a small smile before pressing another button on her remote. The battered and bruised LOTR cast disappeared as well as the cage and the battered and bruised Star Wars cast appeared back on the stage.

"So who won?" Vader asked as he poured a bucket of ice cold water on Luke who woke up sputtering and glaring at Vader.

"It was a tie," Blaze replied.

"Oh how the hell was that a tie? We so beat the crap out of those punks," Palpatine snorted and was suddenly thrown into a pool of chocolate ice cream and mud. Everyone glanced at Blaze who glanced at Jedigal125 who just shrugged in reply.

"You said no cussing and he cussed," she said.

"Okay, well here's our next dare," Blaze said, pulling a dare card out of the bag and reading it, bursting out laughing as she did so.

"What is it?" Jedigal125 asked and Blaze handed her the card, she burst out laughing as well before handing it back.

"This is a dare from **murdrax**, Darth Vader, you are dared to give Palpatine a big sloppy kiss," Jedigal125 said once she got her breath under control.

"WHAT?! There is no may in hell I'm going to do that," Vader shouted.

"He cussed," Palpatine tattled.

"I'm gonna allow it," Blaze replied.

"Why?"

"Because he and Anakin are my all time favorites characters, duh," Blaze replied before taking the cherry pie with ice cream and the Pepsi from Fury who handed the cherry pie with ice cream to Jedigal125 as well.

"Okay," Palpatine replied.

"And as I said, I am not doing that," Vader hissed.

"The punishment for not doing that is to dress up in a pink tutu, sing the most embarrassing song you can think of and dance like a ballerina," Blaze said before laughing evilly. "Murdrax sure is an evil little person."

"Your telling me," Jedigal125 said smiling as Vader glowered at her before glaring at Blaze.

"Fine, I'll do the punishment," he hissed.

"And to make it even more embarrassing," Blaze said, pressing the pale yellow button, Vader disappeared and Vader before he was burnt reappeared.

"Ah come on!!" Vader complained.

"Do it!" Blaze ordered and jedigal125 pressed a button on her remote and Vader disappeared before reappearing in a pink tutu.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," Luke laughed, collapsing on the ground and rolling around in laughter.

"Oh my god, my eyes!" Leia shouted before running away.

"You'd better come back, you have a dare as well," Blaze shouted after her.

Han was laughing and rolling around on the ground as well while Vader glared at him. "Stop laughing!" he hissed.

"I-I can't," Luke gasped out, still laughing his head off.

"Okay, now dance like a ballerina and sing the most embarrassing song you can think of," Jedigal125 ordered.

"Fine," Vader hissed before starting to dance like a ballerina and singing:

_Dolls, are you ready?_

_Let's dance, dolls, Ooh, baby dolls,_

_Fellas, are you ready?_

_Let's dance, baby_

_You know like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_And I know you want it (And I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (It's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind I know you should be with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, Don't cha?_

Blaze was rolling around on the ground with laughter with Jedigal125 right beside her while Luke screamed, "Ahhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Blaze gasped out loud before pressing a button on her remote, Vader disappeared and reappeared again back in his original suit. "Hahahahahahaha," she laughed gleefully.

"You shall pay for that," Vader hissed stretching out a hand.

"Gah, a little help here," Blaze gasped when she felt herself choking.

"Let her go or I'll kill you," Jedigal125 warned.

"You cannot kill me," Vader hissed

"Try me," Jedigal125 retorted, bring out a grenade bomb

"Um, you've made your point," Vader said letting go of Blaze who, gasping, glared at Vader. "Wow, you are strong in the Force, Blaze."

"No freaking duh, took you long enough to figure that out," Blaze retorted.

"Come on, let's just get on with the dares," Jedigal125 said and Blaze nodded before pulling out another card. She narrowed her eyes before pressing a button and Mara Jade appeared.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she aske.d

"You're here for my truth or dare show," Blaze replied. "And where the hell is Leia?"

"She cussed," Palpatine shouted.

"So…?"

"Ugh," Palpatine turned around before stalking off.

"While you're at it, tell Leia she has to return," Blaze shouted before sighing.

"He ain't going to tell her, is he?" Han asked.

"Nope so Jedigal125, would you care to do the honors?" Blaze asked.

"Sure thing Blaze," Jedigal125 replied before pressing a button on her remote and Leia appeared.

"All right, your dare is from **ARC13**, you two are to get into a catfight," Blaze said.

"ARC13 and I co-authored a fic together," Jedigal125 commented.

"I know, I read it and it was hillarious," Blaze replied before looking at Mara Jade and Leia. "Are you going to start fighting or not?"

"But what should we fight about?" Leia asked.

"Maybe the fact that my husband is so much more hotter than your husband," Mara snapped and Luke blushed in embarrassment.

"No way, Jose, my husband is so much more hotter than your husband," Leia shouted and Han blushed in embarrassment. The two woman leapt at each other and starting fighting, pulling each others hair, clawing each other and such.

The fight went on for a very long time before Leia pinned Mara Jade. Blaze, suddenly appearing in a referees uniform, knelt beside them.

"One…two…" she began but Mara kicked out and they started fighting again. "Two!"

Leia leapt at Mara before pinning her down again and Blaze shouted, "One…two…three!" The bell rang and Blaze shouted, "and the winner is Leia Organa Skywalker Solo."

"Yay! I won!" Leia shouted.

"Nice job honey," Han said, walking quickly to Leia's side.

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the world, Mara," Luke said as he helped his wife to her feet.

Mara smiled. "I know," she replied.

"All right, enough with the gushie stuff, we still have one more dare," Blaze said before pressing a button and Mara disappeared.

"The next dare is from **PellinorFanatic,** Obi-Wan get over here," Jedigal125 shouted and the spirit of Obi-Wan appeared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh and another thing," Blaze said, pressing the yellow button and Obi-Wan disappeared before reappearing in his human form.

"Okay, now what is this dare?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This," Jedigal125 stepped forward before whispering the dare in Obi-Wan's ear.

"What?! I'm not doing that!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Well, there was no punishment so I'll just make one up for you, if you don't do this, you have to," Jedigal125 frowned before smiling and saying, "give Palpatine a big sloppy kiss."

"Ahhh! I'll do the dare! I'll do the dare!" Obi-Wan shouted, shuddering in horror.

"Then do it," Blaze said and Obi-Wan sighed before walking over to stand right beside Vader. "Hey Darth!" he said.

"What is it, Kenobi?" Vader demanded.

Obi-Wan hesitated before saying, "I slept with Padmé."

"You _what?!_" Vader shrieked igniting his lightsaber and slicing Obi-Wan in half. Obi-Wan disappeared before reappearing as a spirit.

"You see why I didn't want to tell him that," Obi-Wan muttered.

"So you did sleep with Padmé?" Luke asked. "Eww, you might be my father."

"No way in hell, Anakin is defiantly your father because I did not sleep with Padmé," Obi-Wan snapped.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Well, that is it for this episode, please stayed tuned for the next episode and everyone please give a round of applause for our guest host, Jedigal125," she said, clapping her hands and the others joined in as well.

Jedigal125 bowed before disappearing while Tigerstar shouted, "and we're out."

"Thank god that is over," Vader sighed.

"Until next episode," Blaze pointed out.

"Ugh," everyone groaned.

**A/n hahahaha, well please send in your dares and send in some truths as well. Plus, I am having another challenge to see who is going to co-host with me in the next episode. The challenge is to read my other two Star Wars stories, review on them and tell me which one is your favorite in your review. The first one to do this will be able to co-host with me in the next episode.**

**~Blaze~**


	3. Volcanoes, Kisses and Faires

**Chapter Two: Volcanoes, Kisses and Faires**

Blaze walked into the open before gazing around. "Hey, Fury! Get over here!" she shouted loudly.

Fury grumbled as he walked over to join her. "What?' he demanded.

"It's tie for the show," Blaze replied as Tigerstar walked over to the camera and the audience began to appear in the stands. "And no one answered the challenge so you have to co-host this chapter with me."

"Okay fine," Fury muttered before looking back at the stands.

"I'll get the participants here," Blaze said before pressing a button on her remote and the Star Wars characters appeared before them.

"Ahhh!" Palpatine screeched. "Not you again."

"Stop acting so girly, master," Vader snapped.

"I'm not acting girly!"

"Then why are you screaming like a girl?"

"We are live in thirty seconds," Tigerstar called as he positioned the camera to point at Blaze.

"Okay then, where's Mara, Ahsoka and Rex? I told them they had to come here," Blaze muttered and at that moment, the Emperor's Hand, the Torgruta and the Clone appeared before them. Blaze glanced over her shoulder and Fury shrugged.

"You said I had to help so I helped," he replied.

"Good, will you go get me a slice of chocolate cream pie?" Blaze asked.

"Sure," Fury replied before hurrying away and Blaze grabbed her microphone as Tigerstar glanced at her

"We are live in five…four…three…two…" he held up a paw before pointing to Blaze.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition," Blaze shouted into the microphone and cheers came up from the audience.

"Woohoo!" Firestar yowled.

"How…I killed you," Tigerstar protested, drawing his lips back in a snarl.

"You can do it after the show, Tigerstar, we're live," Blaze snapped.

"Fine."

"Anyway, since no one answered my last challenge, ah well, Fury will be co-hosting with me as soon as he comes back with my slice of chocolate cream pie. While we are waiting, let us start with the truths and dares," Blaze said as Feathertail dragged a bag of truths and dares to him.

"Thank you Feathertail," Blaze said.

"You're welcome," Feathertail replied before padding back into the audience.

"Our first truth or dare is…" Blaze pulled out a card from the bag before reading it. She smiled slightly before tossing the card into a paper shredder. "This is a truth for Palpatine from **murdrax**."

"At least it's not a dare," Palpatine muttered as he stepped forward.

"Murdrax wants to know were you always this sick old fool you currently are and what are you true feeling for Vader?" Blaze asked.

"Sick old fool?" Palpatine screeched.

"Just answer the question or I'll throw you into my favorite volcano," Blaze snapped.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, it says so in the dare," Blaze replied with a shrug.

Palpatine scowled. "I'd rather be thrown into a volcano than answer that question," he hissed.

"That's fine by me," Blaze replied before placing the remote and the microphone onto the ground. She picked up Palpatine with a strength no one ever thought she had and tossed him into a volcano that had appeared out of nowhere.

"HOT!" Palpatine screeched as he climbed out of the volcano.

Blaze laughed before taking the slice of chocolate cream pie Fury handed her and took a bite of it. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked curiously.

"Sure," Fury replied simply before pulling out a card. He read it before laughing as he throw it into a paper shredder. "This dare is from **angelkaty77** and it's for Luke."

"Ugh, what do I have to do?" Luke muttered.

"You have to kill Mara Jade or eat Vader and Obi-Wan's dirtiest socks," Fury replied simply.

"Oh god, have you seen their socks?" Luke shuddered with horror before bringing out his lightsaber, igniting it and slicing Mara Jade in half with it.

"Hey!" Mara shouted as she became a ghost and glared at him.

"Now you know how I feel," Obi-Wan muttered. "At least you weren't killed twice by this man." He dipped his head slightly in Vader's direction.

Blaze, who had been reading another card, smiled. "Speaking of Vader, this next dare is for him," she said as she tossed the card into the paper shredder. "It is from **PellinorFanatic**. You are dared to kiss Ahsoka or dress up like a nerd with your shorts really hide and sing 'white and nerdy'."

Vader scowled though it could not be seen beneath his mask. "I'll do the dare," he muttered.

"And of course, not in your suit," Blaze said before pressing a button and Vader reappeared as he looked in 'Revenge of the Sith'.

"Why do I have to kiss my former master?" Ahsoka protested with a nervous glance at Rex who was watching nearby.

"Cause it's a dare," Vader muttered angrily. He and Ahsoka kissed and Padmé, who had appeared out of nowhere, screamed in fury.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked before blasting both Vader and Ahsoka with her blaster and storming off crying.

"Someone go after her, she has a dare," Blaze muttered. Leia ran after her mother while Luke, who looked grossed out, looked away as Ahsoka and Vader finally separated.

"Wow, you're hot," Ahsoka muttered.

"What?!" Padmé and Rex both shrieked in anger.

"Hold it, you two, the next dare is for Ahsoka and Rex," Blaze said as she tossed another card into the paper shredder. She glanced at the audience who was still laughing their heads off. "The next are is from **ARC13**. Rex and Ahsoka, you two have to…" Blaze whispered the rest of the dare into Ahsoka and Rex's ears.

"What?! I'm not doing that," Rex yelled.

"Neither am I," Ahsoka protested angrily.

"Then you have to sing 'Fergalicious together'," Blaze said.

"Ahhhh! I hate that song," Rex protested.

"As do I," Ahsoka added angrily before looking at Rex. "I love you, Captain Rex!"

"I love you two, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Rex shouted back. The two of them kissed before running away together, leaving everyone to stare after them with shock in their eyes.

"Awkward," Leia muttered.

"You're telling me," Luke muttered.

"By the way, the next dare is for you two," Fury said, tossing the card into the paper shredder. "It is from **jedigal125**, you two are dared to make out with each other."

"What? That's incest," Vader protested, staring at his children in horror.

"Well, jedigal125 didn't give me a punishment if you two refuse to do it so I'll make one up," Blaze said. "If you don't do it, you two have to…" she paused for a moment before adding, "watch twenty-five Barney episodes back to back without no breaks."

"Ahhh! NO, the horror!" Luke shrieked.

"I'd rather burn my eyeballs than watch that accursed show," Leia yelled.

"Then do it," Blaze said pushing Luke and Leia into a closet that had appeared out of nowhere. "You have seven minutes," she added before slamming the closet door closed and pressing another button on her remote.

A tv screen appeared out of nowhere and everyone watched as Luke and Leia began making out.

"Ah man, now I have to kill Luke," Han muttered.

"And I have to kill Leia," Mara's ghost muttered.

Luke and Leia exited the closet seven minutes later and Mara and Han instantly bombarded them respectively.

"Don't kill them, they each still have three more dares," Blaze warned as she handed a card to Fury who read it and smiled.

"This next dare is from **Jessica**, Mara, Leia, Ahsoka and Padmé have to get into a catfight. If they don't, they have to kiss all the boys," Fury said.

"I'll take the punishment," Padmé shouted before leaping at suitless Vader and kissing him on the lips. Ahsoka, Leia and Mara, who was made human by Blaze, attacked Rex, Han and Luke respectively.

Blaze grimaced slightly before sighing as the four girls pulled away from the boys and stepped away. "That was fun," Padmé commented.

"I think Jessica meant that each of you had to kiss all the boys but oh well, she should have been specific, here is the next dare," Blaze said before pulling out another and reading it. She smiled slightly before tossing the card into the paper shredder and looking at Padmé and Leia.

"This next dare is from **Nicole**, you two are dared to get into a catfight," she said.

"But I can't fight my daughter," Padmé protested.

"And I can't fight…wait a minute, daughter?! You're my real mother!" Leia shrieked in shock.

"Didn't your father ever tell you that I was your mother and Anakin here was your father?" Padmé asked looking confused as she gestured to Vader who was staring with shock in his eyes.

"I'm _Vader's_ daughter!" Leia shrieked before passing out.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "I guess you'll have to do the punishment," she said almost apologetically.

"What is the punishment?" asked Padmé nervously.

"You have to kiss Han Solo."

"Oh great," Padmé muttered before walking over to Han and kissing him on the lips just as Leia woke up.

"Mother, how could you?!" Leia shrieked.

"Solo, how could you?!" Vader shrieked before slicing Han in half with his lightsaber.

"Nice going," Blaze muttered.

"You need anger management classes," Luke commented.

"Yes, he does but he always refuses to go when I sign him up for them," Palpatine muttered as he came back to them.

"I don't need anger management!" Vader shrieked before killing a random audience member.

"I think you do," Blaze said before sighing and pressing a button on her remote, Han reappeared alive in front of them.

"Damn you," Han muttered.

Fury sighed. "The next dare is the last one," he said.

"Thank the stars!" Luke sighed. "Who's it for?

"You."

Luke groaned.

"This dare is from **bunnyboo911**, Luke you are dared to…" Fury whispered the dare into Luke's ears and he shrieked in fury.

"I'm not going to do that!" he protested.

"Then you have to get a tattoo of a kitty on your arm," Fury said.

"I'll do the dare," Luke said quickly before disappearing. He reappeared a moment later in a fairy costume.

"Oh my God!" Leia gasped, bursting out laughing. Vader, Padmé, Ahsoka, Han and the others joined him in laughing their heads off, even Palpatine himself, was laughing his head off.

"Do I have to…?" Luke asked, glowering.

"Yes."

Luke sighed before saying at the top of his lungs, "I'm a pretty fairy!"

Everyone burst out laughing again and Blaze found herself rolling on the ground with laughter. Even Fury was on the ground, laughing his head off and the others were laughing as well. The audience members were laughing their heads off as well Tigerstar was laughing so hard that the camera was moving around rapidly.

"I…think…we…need…to…stop…the…show…now…" Fury gasped out.

"I…agree…" Blaze gasped before picking up her microphone. "That…is…enough for this…episode of…Truth or Dare?…Star Wars edition…" she went on. "We will see you all next time."

"And we are out!" Tigerstar meowed, shutting down the camera as he fell to the ground before laughing his head off.

Blaze took a picture of Luke in the fairy costume just before Luke disappeared and she laughed. "I'm defiantly posting this on MySpace," she said as she saved the picture.

"That is totally uncool," Luke muttered as he reappeared back in his own clothes.

"I know but I'm evil after all," Blaze replied with an evil little smile.

**Author's Note: Well, that was the third and please send in your dares for the next chapter. I am also having another challenge and I want to see if anyone can figure this out.**

**Tigerstar: can I do it?**

**Blaze: fine**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**What is my favorite song by Shinedown?**

**Blaze: good luck trying to figure this one out**

**Tigerstar: whoever does gets to co-host with Blaze in the next chapter**

**Blaze: and gets to torture his/her favorite character as well**

**Tigerstar: Star Wars characters that is**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews and a winner to the challenge so that I can have a co-host so yeah.**


	4. Starbucks and Cookies?

**Chapter 4**

**Starbucks and Cookies?**

"Fury! Fury! God damn it, where is that guy?" Blaze muttered as she gazed around for her co-host. Tigerstar was making his way toward the camera and the audience was making their way into their seats. Firestar stood at the very back of the chairs and Tigerstar glared at him

"How…?" he began.

"No time for that now, where is Fury?" Blaze asked the dark brown tomcat.

"I don't know," admitted Tigerstar.

"He said something about going to Starbucks before the show, he said to tell you to start the show and he'll join you later," Feathertail meowed as she padded onto the stage with a bag of dares and truths in her jaws.

"Aren't you dead?" Tigerstar asked.

"Ask Blaze, this is her story," replied Feathertail.

"All right, we are live in twenty seconds," Tigerstar meowed, turning on the camera and pointing it to Blaze who nodded before pulling out her remote and pressing a button and the Star Wars cast appeared.

"Oh no!" Palpatine groaned and Blaze laughed.

"Live in five…four…three…two…" Tigerstar held up a paw before pointing it to Blaze who quickly turned on her headset microphone.

"Hello everyone, welcome Truth or Dare? Star Wars edition," Blaze shouted and the audience members cheered even as the Star Wars characters groaned. "Today we don't have a co-host so I'm doing this with Fury but since Fury is taking forever to come back from Starbucks, I'm starting it off now. We have a lot of dares here and we'll start now."

She reached into the bag before pulling out a card before reading it and nodding, stifling a laugh as she tossed the paper into the paper shredder before looking at Palpatine. "The first dare is from **murdrax**, you are dared to streak in front of everyone and make out with Padmé or…" she whispered the punishment into the Emperor's ear.

"WHAT?! There is no way I'm doing that, either of that," he screeched in fury.

"You have to," Fury replied, appearing out of no where and causing Blaze to leap up with as startled leap of surprise.

"Fury! Don't do that," she snapped.

"Sorry, here's a big cookie," Fury replied, handing the cookie to Blaze.

"YAY! COOKIE!" Blaze shouted as she took the cookie before taking a bite out of it and pressing a button on her remote. Palpatine was thrown into a lava pit and he screeched in fury.

"All right, All right, I'll do the dare," he cried and Blaze pressed a button and the Emperor was ducked into a cold lake before thrown back onto the stage.

"Couldn't you have been gentler?" he complained.

"No, you turned my beloved Anakin so I hate you," Blaze snapped.

"_Your _beloved Anakin?" Padmé demanded, pulling out a Naboo-style blaster.

"Don't even think about it, its' bad enough what Palpatine has to do," the host snapped and Palpatine grumbled before disappearing. He reappeared completely naked before streaking in front of the group.

"Ahh, my eyes!" Leia screeched running away.

"Oh my God, my eyes are burning, hurry up to the next part of the dare, please!" Blaze shouted and Palpatine appeared dressed before waking up to Padmé and started to make out with her.

"Oh no you didn't," Vader hissed, igniting his lightsaber and slicing Palpatine in half after Padmé slapped him hard across the face. Palpatine reappeared as a ghost mainly because Blaze wanted to torture him more.

"Damn you Blaze," the Ghost of Palpatine muttered angrily.

"Okay, then, the next dare is from **Bloomfield**," Fury said as he tossed the card into a paper shredder. "It's for Vader, you are dared to fight Luke…" Fury pressed a button on his remote and Vader appeared as he did before Mustafar. "Until one of you is sliced. If you don't, you have to drink half a gallon of purre'd brains."

"Ew!" Leia grimaced at the thought and Vader grumbled before looking at Blaze who was watching him with an almost dreamy expression on her face.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You are so hot before Mustafar," Blaze said dreamily.

"Come back to reality Blaze," Fury snapped, pouring a bucket of water on Blaze who gasped and stuttered, glaring at Fury who shrugged in reply.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" asked Blaze as she shivered from the cold water Fury had thrown on her.

"Fine, I'll do the dare," Vader muttered before igniting his lightsaber and swinging it at Luke. Luke dodged out of the way before pulling up his blade to stop the blade and they began to spar, their green and red lightsaber's flashing brightly in the dimly lit stage.

"Who's going to win?" Leia asked, watching the fight.

"I don't know," replied Blaze just as both Vader and Luke sliced each other in half. They disappeared and reappeared as ghosts, glaring at each other. "Wow, it was a tie."

"Great, now Anakin is going to bug me in the spirit world now," muttered Obi-Wan as the spirit of Vader, er Anakin, drifted over to stand beside his old master.

"Okay, that was weird," Blaze commented.

"We were talking silently and I turned Vader back to the light," Luke explained, also floating over to join Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"How did the two of you slice each other then?" asked Blaze.

"I turned him a bit too late and I managed to slice him in half as well," replied Luke.

"Yeah, now do I have any more dares?" Anakin, or Vader or whatever asked.

Blaze frowned. "I think Vader's version of you does," she replied.

"Well then, I'll be back when that happens, I have some…unfinished business with that idiot Palpatine," and with that Anakin disappeared.

Blaze laughed before puling out another card and reading it before tossing it into a paper shredder. "This next dare is from **crazy dragon lord**, all the girls are dared to shot or slice their boyfriends in half, Padmé gets to get out of this because Anakin is still torturing Palpatine."

"Cool, I get to blast that scruffy looking nerfherder," Leia exclaimed gleefully.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han protested just as he was shot. Anakin reappeared in human form at that moment before getting shot by Padmé and Luke was sliced in half by Mara Jade.

"Okay, how did that happen?" Jaina asked, appearing out of no where with her twin brother Jacen behind her. Anakin Solo appeared behind them and Ben Skywalker just behind him.

"Welcome to Truth or Dare, Star Wars Edition," Blaze greeted them. (This was inspired by one of the reviews I had on this story).

Han was revived while Anakin and Luke appeared as ghosts, much to Obi-Wan displeasure and glaring at their girlfriends and they shrugged. "We didn't have a choice," they said at the same time.

"You did, really, crazy dragon lord told me to pick the punishment and I was just going to have you watch Hannah Montana for twelve hours straight but you didn't let me finish," replied Blaze.

"Okay then, the next three dares are from **angelkaty77**, the first is for Luke, you have to eat 10 of Vader's, Yoda's, Obi-Wan's and Padmé's dirtiest socks that have never been washed," Fury said.

"Ew! I'm not doing that!" Luke exclaimed.

"You have to, angelkaty77 insisted that you have to even if you do the punishment instead," replied Blaze.

"What's the punishment?"

"I would do the dare, son, if this angelkaty77 wants you to do the dare, even if you do the punishment, you'll still have to do the dare," the spirit of Anakin replied.

"But I'm a ghost," the spirit of Luke exclaimed and Blaze pressed a button and Luke reappeared in human form.

"For this dare, you won't be," replied Blaze.

Luke glared at her before ten of Yoda's, Obi-Wan's, Padmé and Vader, now Anakin's, dirtiest socks appeared before him. He started eating them and Leia grimaced before looking away.

"Why is Uncle Luke doing that?" Jaina asked.

"Stupid dare," Luke muttered around the sock.

"Hahahahaha," Ben laughed, falling to the ground in fits of laughter.

The spirit of Anakin was laughing as well, so hard that he also collapsed on the ground in fits of laughter as Luke finished, glaring at Blaze. "Stupid," he muttered just as he died from the grossness. He reappeared as a ghost and glared at Blaze and Fury.

"Here's the next dare from angelkaty77, this one is for Han, you are dared to…" Fury whispered the dare into Han's ear and he screeched in fury.

"I'm not doing that, ya are crazy," he shouted.

"You have to or Palpatine gets to electrocute you to death," replied Blaze.

"I'd rather do the dare," Han said before disappearing as Blaze pressed a button and he reappeared, dressed like Princess Jasmine.

"Do I have to do it?" he complained.

"Yes," Fury replied.

Han sighed. "I'm pretty," he shouted loudly.

Jaina and Jacen burst out laughing and even Leia was on the ground laughing so hard that tears were coming into his eyes. Even the spirits of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke and Palpatine were laughing, as was Ben. Han disappeared before reappearing in his original clothing.

"The next dare from angelkaty77 is for Vader so…" Blaze pressed a button and Anakin reappeared alive as Vader before he was in the suit but after he turned. "You are dared to…" she whispered the dare into Vader's ears.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that," complained Vader, glaring at her.

"Then you have to kill Leia and Padmé since Luke is already dead," replied Fury.

"Ugh," Vader muttered before igniting his lightsaber and slicing Padmé and Leia in half. They reappeared as ghosts and glared at Vader.

"Was the dare so bad?" Leia demanded.

"Yeah, I was suppose to kiss Palpatine, tell him I love him and ask him to marry me," Vader grumbled before disappearing and reappearing as the spirit of Anakin, Padmé and Leia were still glaring at him and he looked at them curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"You killed us, you dimwit," Leia snapped.

"No, Vader killed you," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Nice loophole," commented Blaze as she pulled another dare out of the bag Feathertail had handed her. She read it before nodding and tossing it into the paper shredder.

"This next truth or dare is the last one and its from QuixoticQuest and its' for Vader," Blaze said before looking at Anakin who disappeared and reappeared as Vader.

"God, I'm getting tired of that, after this, I'm staying as Anakin," Anakin, now Vader, muttered angrily.

"All right, truth or dare?" Blaze asked.

"Truth," Vader said.

"All right, QuixotixQuest wants to know, who do you like better, Luke or Leia? And whoever you like least you have to tell them…" she whispered the rest of the truth into his ear and he grumbled in reply.

"Fine," he muttered before looking at Leia and said, "ha, ha, the Force isn't with you!"

"How dare you?" Leia shrieked before slicing Vader in half and he reappeared as Anakin and as a ghost.

"Well, he did choose truth," Blaze replied with a shrug. (And by the way, the choice for which he likes better was chosen randomly.)

Fury laughed. "True that," he agreed.

"Well see you next time on Truth or Dare, Star Wars Edition," replied Blaze.

"And we're out," Tigerstar called, shutting down the camera.

"Cool, I'm going to Starbucks, who wants to come with me?" Fury asked.

"Sure," the spirits of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luke followed him out of the place with Han just behind them. Leia, Padmé and Mara sighed before walking away from the group.

"Well, that's over for now, I'm going to Venus, if you need me," replied Blaze. "Hey, Anakin, want to come?"

"Where?" Anakin's spirit called back.

"Venus."

There was a long pause. "Sure, why not? Padmé is still mad at me after all," Anakin replied. With that, Anakin and Blaze disappeared with a scowling Padmé glaring after them.

**Author's Note: **Well, that was the fourth chapter and I won't post the next chapter until I get some more truths and dares. Also, I'm still looking for a co-host and whoever can answer my next challenge can become my co-host for chapter 5. Here's the challenge:

**Who is my favorite Warriors Character?**

This is a good challenge and I'm sure you'll be able to figure this one out easily so whoever gets it correct gets to be my co-host for the next chapter. I won't post the next chapter until I get someone to co-host it with me as well as some truths and dares.

~ Blaze ~


	5. Grenades, Boxing and Pizza Hut

**Blaze: sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I had to deal with school and then my mom was put in a hospital and I've been sick the past week but I finally found time to type this chapter**

**Tigerstar: ah bleh**

**Blaze: shut up or I'll replace you as the cameraperson**

**Firestar: hahahaha**

**Blaze: (slices Firestar in half with a lightsaber)**

**Firestar's Ghost: what was that for?**

**Blaze: I don't know, here's chapter 5 and I think this story might go up to M but only if people keep sending in those dares that I don't think are rated T. **

**By the way, I have decided that I'll have Nicole and Jessica host because they wanted to do it together.**

_**The Darkest Ripple:**_** If you want, you can co-host chapter six if that's all right with you**

**Chapter 5**

**Grenades, Boxing and Pizza Hut**

Blaze walked into the newly reconstructed stadium before sighing and glaring at Darth who had appeared beside her. "Next time when I saw turn out the lights, don't use a grenade!" she muttered angrily as she pulled out her blue remote plus a purple remote and a black remote.

Darth snorted. "I couldn't find the light switch," he protested.

"Well, thanks to you, this show has been off air for over a month!"

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"Yours?!"

"Could you two stop arguing? We are live in five minutes," Tigerstar called from where he was positioning the cameras.

"Fine," Darth and Blaze muttered before Blaze gazed around.

"Where are Nicole and Jessica? They were supposed to be here an hour ago?" she asked.

"Nicole had to go make her fanfiction account," Feathertail reported, dragging the bag of truths and dares toward Blaze.

"We're here," Nicole called, she was also known as Laterose13 on Fanfiction, as she made her way onto the stage with her sister just beside her.

"It's about time," Blaze muttered.

"God, you are so damn impatient," Darth muttered before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Tigerstar asked curiously.

"Starbucks."

"Figured."

"Well, here are you remotes," Blaze said, handing the purple remote to Nicole and the black one to Jessica. "Sorry but that was the all the colors I could find, Palpatine blew up my store of remotes and those two were the only ones that survived."

"It was an _accident_!" Palpatine shouted as Blaze pressed a button and the Star Wars cats appeared in front of them. There were six new characters along with the Solo twins, Mara Jade and Ben Skywalker.

"Sure," Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"We are live in one minute," Tigerstar called.

"Wow, those five minutes just flew past," Nicole said.

"I know and we have a lot of dares for today," Blaze said, gesturing toward the bulging bag of dares that Feathertail had brought in. "Hey, where's the paper shredder?"

"Here," Ashfur meowed, padding forward and pushing the paper shredder in front of him.

"Thank you Ashfur."

"Traitor!" Blaze sighed when she heard Hollyleaf's yowl from the audience.

"Shut up, he was framed!" she shouted back.

"He is still a traitor and…"

"If you do not shut up, I'll have to ask security to remove you," Blaze said, gesturing toward the doors where four WWE wrestlers stood. John Cena, Triple H, Undertaker and Jeff Hardy stood with their arms crossed over their chests as they glared at the audience. The audience, especially Hollyleaf, instantly shut up.

"We are live in thirty seconds," Tigerstar called.

"Places everyone," Blaze called.

"You don't tell me what to do," Jacen snapped.

"Shut up, Caedus and get in front of the camera," Blaze snapped and everyone fell silent. "What?" she asked.

"Who the hell is Caedus?" Ben asked.

"Oh, um, oops, I forgot, I brought all you back before the _Legacy of the Force_ series, forget I said anything," Blaze said quickly.

"We are live in five, four, three, two," Tigerstar held up one paw before pointing to Blaze who instantly turned on her headset microphone, Nicole and Jessica did the same.

"Hello peoples and welcome back to Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition," Blaze said and the audience cheered. "I am sorry that it has been such a long time since we last aired but my idiot dad, Darth, blew the stadium up with a grenade while trying to find the light switch."

"Boo!" the audience members shouted as Darth suddenly appeared.

"Ow, I'm out of here," Darth said before disappearing after he was hit in the head with a chair, rotten eggs, tomatoes and rocks.

"Anyway, I would like you all to welcome our two co-hosts for this chapter, Nicole and her sister, Jessica," Blaze said, gesturing toward the two sisters who waved in reply.

"Hello peoples," Nicole called.

"Hello peoples," Jessica echoed.

"We have a lot of truths and dares for this episode which is why I am going to start right away, may we please have the first reviewers truths and dares?" Blaze asked, looking alt Jessica who pulled out a card from the bag before handing it to Blaze who read over it, and over it and over it.

"We get it!" the audience shouted.

"What? This guy sent in a lot of dares," Blaze said, shrugging before sticking the card into her pocket. "The first ten dares are from **Random Guy**."

"Ten?" Luke echoed, sounding shocked.

"Yup and I will now do them in random order, the first one is for Padmé," Blaze said, gesturing toward one of the six newcomers. Padmé glanced up, a nervous gleam in her chocolate brown eyes as she walked forward.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"You are asked a truth from Random Guy," Blaze said. "Random Guy wants to know why were you so mad at Anakin because he didn't want to do that dare with Palpatine? You love him for God's sake! Would you want to kiss Palpatine, tell him you love him and ask him to marry you?" Blaze paused to catch her breath before adding, "those were his exact words."

"Well, I guess I overreacted," Padmé admitted. "I'll admit, I wouldn't want to kiss Scarface and then propose to him."

"You're lucky part of that truth and dare got cut away when I was saving it," Blaze murmured.

"Why?" Padmé asked.

"Because that is exactly what Random Guy wanted you to do but since I lost the paper," Blaze shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And what if he does know?" Luke asked.

"He won't."

"Well, who's next?" Nicole asked.

"Why don't you read it?" Blaze suggested, handing her the card. "Just pick a random one."

"All right, the next one is for General Grievous and Vader, Random Guy insists you put on your suit Anakin," Nicole said almost apologetically.

"Ah come on," Anakin complained.

"Well, come on, chop, chop, I don't have all day," Blaze said, snapping her fingers before pressing a button. Anakin grumbled as he disappeared before reappearing as Vader in his suit.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka shouted, leaping behind Galen Marek.

"Ah stop that, Ahsoka, I taught you better than that," Vader, er Anakin, snapped.

"All right, you two are dared to have a three round battle and get to see who wins," Nicole said.

"The first round will be with only lightsabers, the second round no lightsabers but you can use blasters and the Force and the third round, anything goes," Jessica said, reading over Nicole's shoulder.

Blaze pressed a button and a cage appeared out of nowhere as did a ring. "Well, get to it," she said before pulling out a microphone as Vader and Grievous stepped into the cage.

"In this corner, standing at over seven feet tall, from the desert planet of Tatooine, Darth Vader," Blaze announced over the microphone.

"Let's go Vader, let's go, let's go Vader, let's go," the audience was shouting, waving Vader signs in the air as Vader stepped into the middle of the ring.

"And in this corner, standing at…um, I think seven feet tall, from…wait, where is Grievous from?" Blaze asked, looking at the other Star Wars characters.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Luke said and Grievous scowled.

Blaze sighed. "This is a three round match in which the winner of each round will only be determined by certain circumstances. The first match is only lightsabers and the only way to win is to either kill the opponent, Grievous, or disarm the opponent, Vader," she said before ringing the bell.

Vader and Grievous leapt at each other, Vader's blue lightsaber blazing to life and Grievous's four lightsabers also blazing to life. As they began to spar back and forth, the chanting grew louder and Blaze noticed that more and more people were cheering for Vader.

"Let's go Vader, let's go, let's go Vader, let's go!"

"What about me?" Grievous protested and Vader sliced off one of his arms while he was distracted. Grievous was now down to three lightsabers and he swung his lightsaber swiftly at Vader before knocking Vader's lightsaber out of his hand. The lightsaber went flying into the cage and cut through it before deactivating at the other end of the cage.

"Ah come on, not again," Vader complained before dodging Grievous's blades and stretching out a hand.

"No Force," Blaze shouted.

"But…"  
"NO FORCE!"

"FINE!" Vader shouted before leaping backwards and hurrying toward the opening in the ring. He jumped through the hole in the cage before igniting his lightsaber and barely blocking a blow from the metal monster.

"I am not a metal monster!" Grievous shouted and Vader sliced off two of his arms while he was distracted.

"Ha," Vader shouted gleefully moving out of the way to avoid Grievous's last lightsaber before swinging his lightsaber swiftly. The lightsaber sliced through Grievous's last arm and his lightsaber shut off before it hit the ground.

"And round one is over!" Blaze shouted ringing the bell.

"Ah man," Grievous muttered.

"Round two, the only thing that can be used is the Force and blasters and the only way to win is by pin fall or submission," Blaze said before ringing the bell almost as soon as the ring was cleared of Grievous's arms, lightsabers and Vader's lightsaber.

"But I only have one arm," Grievous protested.

"That's not my problem, and begin," Blaze said before ringing the bell again and handing it to Jessica who took it and nodded before turning to watch the match.

Grievous glowered angrily before moving backwards and using his last arm to pick up the blaster and started blasting Vader who blocked it with his gloves before Force pushing Grievous away and leaping to the side to avoid the blaster bolts.

"No fair," Grievous shouted.

"It says nothing in the rules about blaster deflecting gloves," Blaze said with a shrug.

"Continue with the match," Jessica ordered.

Vader used the Force to pick up Grievous before tossing him to the top of the cage, then he Force jumped onto the top of the cage before dodging out of the way to avoid Grievous' bolts. He lost his balance before plummeting to the bottom of the ring.

"Ow, that has to hurt," Luke commented as Grievous leapt down on Vader but Vader moved out of the way before Force pushing Grievous out of the way and leaping backwards to avoid his blaster bolts.

Both of them were getting tired, at least Blaze thought they were. Their moves were getting sluggish and they were panting as though they had run three miles.

"Come on, come on," Luke muttered, gripping the cage as Vader and Grievous continued to fight.

"Don't do that, Luke, you'll cut off your fingers," Obi-Wan warned.

"Shut up, old man," Luke snapped.

"Hey, how dare you talk to your father that way?"

"What?!" Vader shrieked and the distraction was all Grievous needed. He leapt forward before letting lose a blaster bolt that caught Vader in the shoulder and sent him sprawling to the ground. Obi-Wan had been sliced in half by Luke's lightsaber before tossed into a volcano by Nicole.

"One…two…" Blaze said, appearing in a referee's uniform and counting as Grievous pinned Vader. Vader kicked out before Force pushing Grievous away and Blaze held up two fingers, "two!" she called.

Vader leapt over Grievous to avoid his blaster bolts before Force pushing him, hard into the cage. When the half droid fell to the ground, Vader pinned him.

"One, two," Blaze began but Grievous kicked out. "Two!"

"Ah come on!" Vader said angrily before leaping forward and Force pushed Grievous into the cage again before grabbing him, through the Force, by the throat and thrusting him onto the top of the cage. He leapt up after him before grabbing his throat, this time with his hands and chock slamming him to the ring. Both of them were nearly knocked out cold in the impact.

"Wow!" Leia said, her eyes going wide.

"One…Two…Three…" Blaze began counting, continuing to watch as the two of them struggled to rise. "Four…Seven!"

"Seven!" Vader complained as he collapsed back onto the ground.

"Sorry couldn't help it, Five…Six…Seven… Eight…Nine…"

Both Vader and Grievous got to their feet at nine before leaping at each other and Luke noticed they were fighting over Grievous's blaster.

"Give me my blaster back!" Grievous shouted.

"No way," Vader shouted back taking the droid's blaster and…

"I'm not a droid!" Grievous shrieked.

…And pointed it at him before letting lose a blaster bolt that caught him in his shoulder. It didn't hurt him, though Blaze has secretly wished it would, but it knocked him down and Vader instantly pinned him.

"One…Two…Three," Blaze pointed to Jessica who rang the bell. The bell and the sledgehammer she was using to hit it went flying out of her hand before hitting Luke and Obi-Wan, respectively in the head.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan complained.

"When did you return?" Luke asked.

"Nicole brought me back."

"Great."

"And no, I'm not your father, I just wanted to see Vader's reaction," Obi-Wan said smiling but the smile faded as Vader Force pushed him into a hole that was filled with water and piranhas.

"That was not funny," he hissed angrily.

"Father, you need anger management courses," Leia commented.

"Yes, he does," Padmé agreed.

"I tried that once but I got kicked out," Vader said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, okay, stop with that, we need to finish this dare because I have a bunch more to go through and this chapter is already six pages," Blaze said before pushing Vader back into the ring. Both Vader and Grievous were exhausted and they seemed on the verge of collapse.

"Next match, anything goes and you get to fight until one or both of you are killed," Blaze said.

"And go," Jessica shouted, ringing the bell.

Vader and Grievous leapt at each other, both their lightsabers blazing to life as they sparred back and forth. Grievous shot a blaster bolt at Vader when his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand but Vader blocked it with his glove using the Force and leapt over Grievous. He swung his lightsaber before slicing straight through Grievous's leg and sending him sprawling to the floor. He swung his lightsaber swiftly at Grievous and sank it straight into Grievous's chest.

"Wow, that was so anticlimactic," Nicole commented.

"What do you expect? I have eight more dares from Random Guy as well as a bunch more from other people, I need to make it quick," Blaze said before walking to Vader. "And the winner is Darth Vader!"

"Woohoo!" the audience and all the Star Wars cast members shouted gleefully.

Vader sighed and Blaze pressed a button. Vader disappeared and in his place was an exhausted Anakin who instantly collapsed on the ground. Padmé hurried toward him and Blaze smiled slightly.

"You two are lucky," she said.

"Why?"

"One of Random Guy's dares is for you two to have the honeymoon you rightfully deserve after the episode," Blaze said.

"Thank the Stars," Anakin breathed before glancing at Blaze. "I don't have any more truths or dares, do I?"

"I don't think so, might as well stay though, it could get interesting, the next dare from Random Guy is… Nicole, would you do the honors?" Blaze asked.

"Sure thing, Blaze," Nicole said before reading the card. "The next two are truths for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged glances before walking forward and Nicole gazed at the card again. "All right, we'll start with Ahsoka, Random Guy wants to know if you like, LIKE Rex?" she said.

"Didn't we already answer that before?" Ahsoka asked, glancing at Rex.

"I think we did," the clone said.

"Well, I do, so there," Ahsoka said.

"That's against the Jedi Code," Mace shouted, driving up in his Mustang.

"You're not in this episode, Mace," Blaze snapped.

"Well, I want to be here."

"I suggest you leave before my Dad steals your Mu…" Blaze broke off as Darth secretly leapt into Mace's Mustang before driving off. "Never mind."

"Damn you," Mace shouted, leaping on Vader's Harley Davidson before chasing after Darth. (If you don't understand, this comes from some of my author's notes in "Whispers of Daybreak" and "Apocalypse" I think.)

"Okay, the next truth is for Obi-Wan," Nicole said. "Obi-Wan, when Anakin was still a boy and your apprentice, did he do anything that would annoy you or anyone else? Pranks, smart ass comments, anything, if so give examples."

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to think before smiling. "Well, there was this one time about five years after he became my apprentice," he began.

"Don't," Anakin warned him.

"It's a truth, Anakin, I have to answer it truthfully," Obi-Wan replied innocently. "Anyway, I caught Anakin and another group of padawans throwing toilet paper all over Mace's Mustang before carving Shaak Ti was here in the side of it and then they ran off."

"What?!" Mace shrieked angrily. "I blamed Shaak Ti for that."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. "You promised you wouldn't tell," he shouted, already taking off with Mace hot on his heels.

Nicole laughed and Blaze glanced at the cage that was still there. "Wow, I didn't even notice it was still there," she murmured, pressing a button and the cage disappeared."

"The next dare is for Chewbacca, you have to shave off all your fur," Nicole said.

"Rawrrrggggg," Chewbacca growled.

"He says there is no way in hell he is doing that," Han translated.

"Well then, you'll have to spend five days on Mustafar, watching Barney," Blaze said before teleporting Chewbacca to the volcanic planet.

"Thank the stars it wasn't me," Anakin murmured as he came to Obi-Wan's side.

"I'm not done with you yet," Mace shouted.

"Ah crap, nice going, Master," Anakin shouted before taking off running with Mace hot on his heels once again.

"Let's do this one, the next dare is for Palpatine," Jessica said.

"Oh God," Palpatine groaned.

"Everyone gets to kill you as many times as they want."

"COOL!" Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Ahsoka, and Anakin, who had returned from running from Mace, said before igniting their lightsabers and pulling out their blasters.

"Anakin!" Mace shouted as Anakin sliced Palpatine in half.

"Ah come on!" Anakin shouted leaping out of the group before hurrying away with Mace running after him, the dark skinned Jedi's purple lightsaber was ignited.

After about twenty minutes of everyone killing Palpatine, Blaze sighed. "All right, that's enough, we have more dares to get through," she said reviving Palpatine who instantly died when Luke, accidentally, sliced him in half. Blaze revived him again before separating everyone who hates Palpatine from Palpatine.

"Get back here, you bastard! You ruined my first '64 Mustang and made Shaak Ti take the blame!" Mace shouted.

"Come on, that was over thirty years ago, get over it!" Anakin shouted back.

"All right, the next dare is for Galen Marek, you are dared to teach your Force lightening abilities to the other characters," Blaze said.

"COOL," everyone said at the same time.

"Every Force using character that is," Blaze amended.

"Ah man," Han and Chewie muttered.

_~ One minute of teachings later ~_

"I can't do this," Galen said angrily. "They are too impatient and they can't get the concept right, I quit!"

Blaze laughed as Galen stormed off, muttering curses under his breath.

"All right, the next dare is for Yoda, you have to fight Chuck Norris," Nicole said.

"Fight him I will not," Yoda said.

"You scared?" Jessica asked as Chuck Norris appeared before them.

"No, unfair advantage he has," Yoda replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Taller than me, he is. Powerful in the Force he is as well," Yoda replied.

Everyone burst out laughing, even the audience and Chuck Norris. "So much for Yoda being all powerful," Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Mace shouted.

"Ah come on, you can't even give me a five minute breather," Anakin complained, running away from Mace with the dark skinned Jedi behind him.

"Next dare, since Yoda is too chicken to fight Chuck Norris," Blaze said.

"A chicken I am not," Yoda snapped.

"Then fight him," Nicole said, pointing to Chuck Norris.

"Um, not well enough to fight I am," Yoda said before making his escape.

"All right, the next dare is for Palpatine, you have to drink holy water," Blaze said, pulling out a cask of holy water before handing it to Palpatine whom shied away from it.

"You are really scared of water?" Anakin asked, looking confused from where he was balancing on one of the lights that swung above the stadium.

"Anakin!" Mace shouted, swinging on the lights to try and reach the Jedi.

"Ah come on, why won't you let me go?" Anakin shouted, starting to swing away from him on the lights.

"Fine, give it to me, I'll show you I'm not afraid of it," Palpatine hissed before grabbing the holy water and drinking it. Almost instantly he began to smoke and he collapsed on the ground.

"Ahhh! I'm melting!" Palpatine shouted as he started to melt before he disappeared into a puddle.

"Wow, Random Guy wanted to see it happen and it did," Nicole commented.

"Well, that was that, the next truth comes from you so you can read it," Blaze said.

"All right, Lowbacca," Nicole said and Lowbacca came forward. The Wookie growled something and Nicole smiled. "I want to know how much do you like Rabaakyysh?"

"Rarrrrggg, rawrggg," Lowbacca replied.

"He says he likes Rabaakyysh a lot and he might be in love with her," Han said after receiving a translation from Chewbacca.

"Rawwwg," Rabaakyyshsaid before she and Lowbacca walked off together.

"All right, the next truth or dare is from **jedigal125** and it's for Jacen," Jessica said before looking at Jacen. "Jacen, truth or dare?"

Jacen narrowed his eyes. "Dare," he said.

"All right, you are dared to go up to Tenal Ka and tell her…" Jessica whispered what he was supposed to say and Jacen, narrowing his eyes, nodded before turning toward Tenal Ka, who had appeared out of no where.

"I love you more than life itself," Jacen said.

Tenal Ka narrowed her eyes. "You do?" she said.

"Of course."

Ka's eyes softened and she nodded. "I love you too," she said before they walked of, and in hand.

"That was awkward," Luke commented staring at his nephew.

"You're telling me," Leia agreed, staring after her son.

"The next dares from **Bloomfield**, and the first dare is for Luke and Anakin, you two have to…" Nicole said before whispering the rest of the dare in their ears.

"What the hell? There is no way in hell, I'm doing that," Luke shrieked.

"Neither am I!" Anakin shouted from where he was clinging onto a swinging light. "And I thought you said there weren't any more dare for me."

"Anakin!" Mace shouted.

"Ah come on, leave me alone!" Anakin shouted.

"Do the first part of the dare at least and I'll stop Mace," Blaze said, pulling out her remote.

"All right, all right, just get that lunatic away," Anakin shouted.

"Lunatic, I'm not a lunatic!" Mace shouted.

Anakin leapt down from the lights before landing beside Luke and the two of the were instantly dressed. Luke in a wedding gown with a veil and a bouquet and Anakin was dressed in a white tux.

"Why white?" he complained.

"It was all I could find at such short notice," Shmi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh God, when did you invite my mother here?" Anakin complained, glaring at Blaze.

"The same time he invited me," Owen Lars said.

"And me," Beru Lars said.

"And me," Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"Oh God!" Anakin groaned.

"You're not the one in a dress," Luke hissed angrily.

"Hahahaha," Mara, Leia and Han burst out laughing and they were soon rolling around the ground and were laughing hard.

"Stop laughing!"

"No way, this is way too good," Leia gasped, taking a picture of Luke and Anakin with a random holocam that had appeared out of no where.

"All right, since Leia has a picture," Blaze pressed a button on her remote and Luke and Anakin appeared back in their original outfits.

"You should be glad I was merciful and didn't do the second part of the dare," Blaze added, "or the second dare. I am not doing all of the dares and I've decided to only do one dare from each of the remaining reviewers because this story is getting too long as it is."

"All right then, the next dare is from **murdrax** and it's for Anakin or Vader," Jessica said. "You are dared to tell Palpatine exactly what you think of him and he can't do anything about it."

"Fine by me," Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Mace shouted from where he had finally escaped the jelly Blaze had placed him in before Anakin's last dare.

"Oh God, not again," Anakin shouted before using the Force and leaping onto a swinging light before gazing down at Palpatine who had been locked into a chair with his yellow eyes trained on Anakin's swinging form.

"Get back here!" Mace shouted, also using the Force to leap onto a swinging light.

"I think you are a bastard scarface idiot who only wanted to use me from the beginning. It was only because I couldn't control my anger that I was unable to break free from you. You are an evil son of a bitch and I hate your freaking face. You dumb ass idiot caused Padmé to die, you caused my son and my daughter to be raised away from me. You destroyed my entire life and I've wanted to kill you for so long, you freaking dumb ass."

Palpatine stared wide-eyed with shock. "How dare you?" he shrieked angrily. "I am your master."

"NO, you made me betray my master and you caused me to believe I had killed my wife. You were the one responsible for my turning, you were also the one that killed Mace you bastard," Anakin shouted.

Mace stopped when he heard that last statement. "Now that I think about it, Palpatine was the one that killed me," he said. "But that is still no excuse to vandalize my Mustang."

"Palpatine told me to do it!" Anakin shouted.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone," Palpatine shouted and paused. "Um, I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"Palpatine!" Mace shouted, igniting the purple lightsaber before leaping down from the swinging light and chasing after Palpatine who had somehow managed to escape.

Blaze laughed. "The next dare is from **darksidesparkles** and it is for Palpatine. Mace! Stop chasing Palpatine and allow him to do this dare," she called.

"Fine!" Mace shouted.

"Ah come on!" Anakin complained.

"Palpatine, you are dared to…" Nicole was the on that whispered the dare into Palpatine ear.

"What?! There is no way in hell I'm doing that," shouted Palpatine.

"Well, the punishment is…" Blaze whispered the punishment into Palpatine's ear and he shrieked in anger.

"I am not going to do that, neither of those!" Palpatine hissed.

"Shut up and do the dare," Blaze snapped.

Palpatine glared angrily at them before disappearing, after Nicole pressed a button, and reappeared dressed in a giant flower. "I am the prettiest girl at the Blue Moon ball," he shouted before jumping into an icy river that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I love you, Luke Skywalker, will you marry me?" Palpatine shouted.

"Ahh, GAY EMPEROR!" Luke shouted, slicing Palpatine in half with his lightsaber before glowering angrily as Nicole used her remote to bring him back alive.

"Idiot," Palpatine muttered.

"The next dare is from **angelkaty77** and it's for Palpatine again," Jessica said picking up the entire group of cards that have already been read before tossing them into a paper shredder. "You have to kiss all the girls and all the boys get to kill or shot or do whatever they want to you."

Palpatine smiled without showing teeth. "All right," he said before walking over to Padmé and kissing her on the lips.

"You bastard!" Anakin shouted, lifting Palpatine up with the Force before tossing him into a random and gigantic paper shredder that had appeared out of nowhere and Palpatine shrieked in pain before he died.

Blaze brought him back to life and Palpatine, glowering at Anakin, walked over to Jaina before kissing her on the lips.

"You bastard," Jag shouted, appearing out of nowhere and jumped into a random cloudcroft speeder before running Palpatine over in it.

"OW!" Palpatine yelled before he died and was brought back to life by Nicole this time.

Palpatine glowered at Jag before walking over to Leia as Darth appeared on the stage and handed Leia a cappuccino. Palpatine kissed Leia on the lips and she sputtered before tossing her cappuccino on Palpatine.

Darth and Han teamed up before grabbing Palpatine, opening the random door that led to space and tossed him into a supernova that was occurring in the distance before closing the door again.

"Okay then, only one more to go," Jessica said, pressing a button and Palpatine appeared, his clothes were charred but he was otherwise unharmed. He brushed his cloak off before walking over to Mara and kissing her on the lips. Mara slapped him hard across the face and Luke, shaking with rage, picked up Palpatine with the Force before tossing him into the river of lava at Mustafar.

"Now he knows how I feel," Anakin murmured.

"God, will you let that go already?!" Everyone in the studio shouted at him.

Luke laughed before glancing at them. "Who's the next dare for?" he asked.

"Leia, it's from **crazy dragon lord**," Nicole said, tossing that card and the other cards not used into the gigantic paper shredder Anakin had tossed Palpatine into.

"Okay, where's Jabba?" Blaze called.

"I thought you were bringing him," Ashfur called back.

"I thought Tigerstar was."

"Don't look at me, I'm only the cameraperson," Tigerstar shouted back.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jessica said, pressing a button on her remote and Jabba appeared.

"You're dare is to…" Nicole whispered the dare into Leia's ear and she glared at them, her eyes flaring with anger.

"There is no way in fucking hell that I am going to do that?" she shouted.

"Language, Leia," Anakin said.

"I don't fucking care what you have to say, I am not doing that fucking dare," Leia shrieked.

"If you don't stop saying the F word, I'm going to have to put a muzzle on you," Blaze said, pulling out a muzzle.

Leia swallowed before biting her lip, glowering angrily and walking over to Jabba. She and Jabba began to make out and Han and Luke, who were forced to watch, shrieked in anger before pushing Jabba into a rancor pit that had appeared out of no where.

And the rancor was hungry.

"Thank you, Han," Leia said.

Luke snorted as he holstered the blaster and Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo as well as Ben Skywalker were gazing at Leia in shock.

"And you too, Luke," Leia added before looking at her children and her nephew. "What?" she asked.

"You kissed a Hutt," Jacen said.

"Ewww," Jaina complained.

"It was a dare," Leia snapped.

"All right, stop arguing, the next dare is from **Unsharpened**, Luke you are dared to," Jessica whispered the dare into Luke's ear and he screamed in fury.

"I am not doing that," he complained.

"Well then you have to kiss and propose to Palpatine," Jessica added.

Luke scowled. "Fine, I'll do the dare," he hissed before disappearing and reappearing in a Tinkerbell costume. He opened his mouth before starting to sing:

_Superstar, where you from?_

_How's it going?_

_I know you got a clue what you're doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby,_

_Look at you_

_Getting' more than just a re-up_

_Baby,_

_You got all the puppets and their strings up_

_Faking like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em._

_What you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh you're a womanizer baby,_

_You, you-you are,_

_You, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

"Ahhh, make it stop!" Anakin cried, putting his hands over his ears before stuffing his dirty underwear into Luke's mouth, causing him to gag and stop the song.

"Thank the stars," Obi-Wan breathed.

"Well, since it's already in your mouth, you have to eat it now," Jessica said.

"Idiot," Luke muttered angrily as he ate the dirty underwear before dying and reappearing as a ghost.

"The next dare is from **The Darkest Ripple** and it is for Padmé," Nicole said before looking at Padmé. "You are dared to sing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift to…" she whispered the name into her ear and Padmé scowled angrily.

"Why would I do that?" she demanded.

"Because I get to pick the punishment," Blaze said, smiling evilly and rubbing her hands together.

Padmé glared at them before turning her attention to Obi-Wan. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashbacks start,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On the balcony in the summer air,_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_I say hello,_

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go,_

_And I said, Romeo take me,_

_Somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes,_

_So I sneak out into the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don't go,_

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes,_

_Romeo save me,_

_They try to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult,_

_But it's real,_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes,_

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you is fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said, Romeo save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground,_

_And pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I've talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide with shock but everyone else, even Anakin and the normally emotionless Mace, had tears in their eyes. Even the cold hearted and evil Palpatine was crying, his eyes wide.

"That was beautiful," Mace gasped, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"She has the most beautiful voice," Anakin and Obi-Wan murmured before glaring at each other.

"Who exactly was that song sung to?" Mace asked.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said, causing Anakin to shake with anger. "It was a dare! It was that or face whatever Blaze had for my punishment."

"What were you going to have her do had she refused?" Leia asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Blaze smiled. "I wanted to hear that song after so long so I was going to have her make out with Palpatine for seven minutes in a closet," she replied.

Anakin shook with anger and Blaze smiled evilly again. "I can't help it, that is my favorite song by Taylor Swift and I wanted to hear it, I have to admit, Padmé does have a beautiful voice," she said before turning to look at Padmé. "Have you ever thought about going professional?"

"Once or twice but I prefer to stay a senator," Padmé replied.

"Well, the next dare is from **Dawnmist11**, and it's for Obi-Wan and Leia, you two have to…" Nicole whispered the dare into their ear and they gazed at each other in shock. "Or you have to sing 'honey, honey' from Mamma Mia."

"I'd rather do the dare," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Yeah, I hate that song," Leia said.

They gazed at each other before kissing each other on the lips and declaring loudly, "I love you," at the same exact time.

"How dare you kiss my daughter?" Anakin shrieked, leaping forward and slicing Obi-Wan in half with his lightsaber.

"Not again," Obi-Wan's Ghost complained. "That's like the sixth time I've died." (If you don't know why I say that, read the author's notes in my other stories, if those chapters have been posted yet that is.)

"Well, don't go kissing my daughter," Anakin hissed.

"Would you really want to sing 'honey, honey' together?" Leia asked.

"True," Obi-Wan's Ghost said.

"Well, we only have one more," Blaze said.

"Thank the stars," everyone said at the same time.

"And the last one is a truth or dare for Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan glowered at him. "Truth," he said finally.

"All right, the last truth is from **PellinorFanatic** and he wants to know if you regret promising to Qui-Gon that you would take Anakin as your padawan?" Blaze said.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "No," he said. "Anakin and I were very close with each other. Sure he is hotheaded, stubborn, reckless…"

"They get the picture," Anakin murmured.

"…But we grew to be brothers and even after everything Anakin has done, I know in my heart that we will always be brothers."

"Awww," Blaze said, smiling.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a small smile.

Obi-Wan smiled. "And I meant the reckless part, Anakin," he said. "I mean who in their right mind would jump out of a speeder fifty stories off the ground to catch an assassin."

"Who would jump out of the top story window to catch the assassin droid that had tried to kill Padmé?" Anakin retorted.

"Who would break their lightsaber while they are trying to rescue me?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"At least I didn't fall into a Gundark nest," Anakin retorted.

"You did try to take on Dooku by yourself, no wonder you got our arm cut off."

"I had to save you for the tenth time on Cato Neimoidia," Anakin snapped.

"Nine times, Cato Neimoidia does not count," Obi-Wan snapped.

"Stop arguing you two," Blaze snapped before pressing a button and both of them were covered with strawberry jelly.

"Mmm, strawberry," Obi-Wan said starting to eat the jelly.

"Mmm, strawberry," Anakin said, also starting to eat the jelly.

Blaze sighed before rolling her eyes and turning to Nicole and Jessica. "Well, that is it for this episode," she announced to the audience. "Please give a warm thank you to our two co-hosts for this episode, Nicole and Jessica."

"Woohoo!" the audience shouted gleefully.

"Thank you all and I bid you a good night," Blaze shouted. "See you next time on Truth or Dare? Star Wars Edition."

"And we are out!" Tigerstar announced, switching the camera off.

"Great show everyone," Blaze said, pressing a button on her remote and pulling a hose out of thin air. She hosed down Anakin and Obi-Wan before looking at Palpatine.

"Mace?" she called.

"Yeah?" Mace asked, moving to Blaze's side.

"The show's over," the authoress replied before pointing to Palpatine.

"COOL!" Mace said, igniting his lightsaber and running toward Palpatine who, screaming like a girl, ran off and fell into a random hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Mace jumped into the hole before chasing Palpatine through the intersecting tunnels.

Blaze shook her head. "I wonder if he'll catch him," she said out loud.

"Maybe," Anakin said, squeezing the water out of his cloak.

"Who wants to go to Pizza Hut?" Blaze asked.

"Me!" Everyone except Palpatine and Mace shouted before following Blaze as she led the way toward a random Pizza Hut.

"What about me?" Palpatine complained.

"I'm going to kill you, Palpatine, for vandalizing my first '64 Mustang," Mace shouted and Palpatine took off running, screaming like a girl, with Mace hot on his heels.

**Author's Note: Wow, this is the longest chapter ever in my story. 16 pages on Microsoft word. I do hope you like it and I will try and update as soon as I can. But I'm getting over a sickness and school is making it hard for me to keep up with my stories. Please review and, though I don't need a co-host, I'll welcome one for the next chapter to aid **_**The Darkest Ripple**_** and myself. If anyone can answer my next challenge, they can join the two of us in the next chapter. My next challenge is:**

**Name the artist and/or the song title of the following verse:**

_**[These wounds, they will not heal,**_

_**Fear is how I fall,**_

_**Confusing what is real,**_

_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,**_

_**Consuming, confusing,**_

_**This lack of self-control I fear is never ending,**_

_**Controlling, I can't seem,**_

_**To find myself again,**_

_**My walls are closing in,**_

_**(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**_

_**I've felt this way before,**_

_**So insecure…]**_

**I hope someone does this because I want to see if anyone can get this. If not, then I'll understand so please review your guesses and your truths and dares. And another thing, I am only accepting the first two dares. So please don't send more than two dares for each chapter. Also, a hint is, this song is off the first album of my all time favorite band and if anyone can get both, I will give the a virtual cookie as well as a virtual Palpatine voodoo doll, a virtual Tigerstar plushie and a virtual lightsaber. So please send in your guesses and a huge thank you to all of my reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**~ Blaze ~**


End file.
